


The Hole in the Wall

by The_Writing_Fandom_Menace



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Established Relationship, I headcanon them as married because of your fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at making this story look good but once you read it I promise I sorta know what I'm doing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh yeah they're married here so, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), i think, of course, thanks for that Starveined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace
Summary: Reginald comes to consciousness dazed and confused, which makes a ton of sense considering he can't remember how he got here.Where is "here", anyway?
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you marvelous pineapples, I'm back again with more Copperright. What else do I ever write about? Oh well, enjoy.
> 
> This takes place after the Toppat King ending.

_Where the hell was he?_

Reginald tried to open his eyes, but a spike of pain shot through his head and he shut them tightly again.

How drunk had he even gotten? The only logical explanation for the way he was feeling had to have been that he was experiencing a hangover, although he didn't remember drinking at all. Then again he pretty much never remembered what happened before he blacked out. Which he must have done at some point, because at the moment he had the weirdest sensation that he was _floating._ He tried to move his arm and hopefully have it bump into something to let him figure out where exactly he was, but it felt too heavy and he gave up on that quickly.

Whatever he drank must have been strong, because his head felt like it was about to pop. He was just barely aware of a severe burning sensation in his lungs, and he still couldn't move. Thankfully, he didn't have to. Reginald felt two arms gently wrap around him, and then an oxygen mask being pressed against his face, anything but gently.

He heard a voice, presumably belonging to whoever had him in their arms, start to talk. "C'mon, _breathe_." they pleaded.

Breathe... was that not what he'd been doing this whole time? Surely he wouldn't have been conscious right now if he hadn't. Still, just to prove to whoever was talking to him that he had heard them, he went to take a deep breath only to find he could only pitifully wheeze. The command was simple. So why couldn't he do it?

He felt a cool hand apply pressure to his chest, forcing out a weak gasp of air. The floating sensation he'd had earlier abruptly stopped and he became immediately aware that whoever was holding him was now sitting on the ground. Reginald was finding it a little easier now to take deep breaths, feeling his lungs sting every time he inhaled.

When he dared to try opening his eyes again, he saw that someone was hunched over him, but who that someone was he couldn't tell. There was so much light behind them they were more of a silhouette. One thing he could tell, though, was that this was an enemy- their figure was completely bare of a top hat that would have signified if they were a friend. They must have kidnapped him in his drunken state. Reginald then realized why he didn't remember drinking- he must have been drugged.

Reginald tried to squirm out of their grasp but they only tightened their hold on him. "Easy, easy. You're okay." the figure told him in an oddly familiar-sounding accented tone. "Just breathe."

Well, there really was no other option at this point, was there? So Reginald did as he was told, trying his best to ignore the squeezing pain in his chest that went along with it.

"Good."

Reginald squinted his eyes as he stared intensely at the figure over him. The drug must have been wearing off because he was beginning to adapt to the light, his eyes and head no longer sensitive to the brightness although he did still feel a bit lightheaded. Imagine his surprise when he realized the person was none other than his Right Hand Man, and that they were not sitting in a prison or holding cell but rather their own space station.

That didn't explain why he'd been drugged, though. He trusted his Right Hand to never take advantage of him or try to hurt him, so he must have been injured in some way and was currently drunk on pain meds. _"Why was I drugged?"_ he tried to ask, but to his dismay it came out of his mouth sounding more like "www yyy... wsssss... drrrrrgd."

Right just shook his head as he listened to the slurred, incomprehensible speech tumbling out of Reginald's mouth, which was muffled by the oxygen mask he continued to hold against his face.

"Drrrggged." Reginald tried again, "Why. drrrrged."

"What're ya trying to say? Drugged?" Right asked, moving the mask away from his partner's face just slightly in an attempt to hear him a little clearer.

"I'm drrgged." _Why did Right not know that?_

"You're not drugged."

Oh. Reginald was satisfied with himself for finally getting his question answered, but that didn't last long when a bunch of new ones flooded his head. If he wasn't drugged, then why was his head pounding? And why couldn't he remember what had happened to get him here?

Oh, and why wasn't Right wearing his hat? Reginald was certain that if he was wearing it he would have recognized him much sooner.

"Where's... yourrr hhat...?" Of all the questions he had swirling around in his head, _that_ was the one he decided to ask?

"Well, currently it's on your head." Right answered.

Well, that explained where he got the oxygen mask from. But Reginald had one of those in his own hat too, so why didn't he just use that one? "Where's thhh hat..."

"On your head." Right answered again.

" _My_ hat."

"Floating off somewhere in outer space."

"...why?"

"When you got thrown into the vacuum of space, your hat fell off." Right explained, "So of course, I went after you and had to let your hat float away."

_When you got thrown into the vacuum of space_... when was he in space? _Why_ was he in space? Why was he in space, _without an oxygen mask?_ Reginald tried to ask these questions, but all that came out was, "Why?"

"Are ya actually askin' me why I saved you and not your hat?"

"was I... 'n space." Reginald mumbled, finishing his sentence.

"Why were you in space?"

Reginald nodded.

"Ya don't remember?" Right asked, feeling his heart drop as Reginald shook his head. His tone became uncharacteristically soft. "You... remember me, right? Ya didn't hit your head _that_ hard, did you?"

He was still too short of breath to make a full sentence, so Reginald instead reached up and brushed his hand over the side of RHM's face. His limbs still felt heavy to move and his arm trembled as he lifted it, causing his fingers to just barely come in contact with Right's face. Still, even the ghost of a touch that Reginald managed was enough reassurance that he still remembered him, and Right exhaled slowly, letting his posture noticeably relax.

"So. Why?" Reginald asked again.

Right tensed up again and narrowed his eyes, not at Reginald but more so off into the distance. "Some _idiot_ thought it was a good idea to break into the rocket and steal some of our stuff. When they got busted they attempted to break out by smashin' a hole in the wall. A whole lot went flying through the gap and you... went with it..." Right instinctively held his husband impossibly closer.

_He'd been thrown into space by an intruder?_

It all came rushing back to him. There _was_ an intruder. Not a government officer, just some guy who thought he had what it took to take on the Toppat Clan. Once he was being held at gunpoint by Henry, Ellie, Reginald and Right Hand Man simultaneously, he'd pulled out a grenade... and the rest was history. 

Reginald felt Right Hand Man softly kiss his forehead before lifting him up and carrying him down the hall. In less than ten seconds they ran into Ellie and Henry. 

"Is he okay?" Ellie asked nervously, glancing down at Reginald's practically limp form. 

"He'll be alright." Henry answered for Right. "Now, is there somebody who can do repairs on the rocket or something around here? We don't need anyone else being sucked through that hole in the wall." 


End file.
